transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Secret Police
The Decepticon Secret Police are the New Decepticon Empire's feared enforcers, charged with upholding the ideological purity of the Empire and it's citizens. The Decepticon Secret Police are the enforcers of the Edicts of Decepticon Purity, the code of conduct that all Decepticons are expected to function by. In order to ensure compliance, they have been given broad-ranging powers to watch and investigate the Empire's citizens so that they can purge any transgressions or deviance from the code. While the existence of the Decepticon Secret Police is well known (A move made entirely by choice in order to help ensure compliance) few realise just how broad-ranging its powers are, or to what level it has burrowed in to everyday Decepticon society. The Decepticon Secret Police has eyes and ears everywhere, and not just in a metaphorical sense. They maintain an elaborate web of surveillance, through conventional recording devices, drones and even specially modified Decepticons. But even more insidious in many ways are the number of Decepticon citizens who are informants for the Secret Police, discretely ratting out their fellows for the slightest hint of deviancy. Very few are aware that the Empire engages in such behavior, deliberately turning comrades against one another. In addition to its surveillance, the Decepticon Secret Police have broad powers to act. They are able to arrest and detain without trial any citizen whom they suspect of deviant behavior, regardless of if they are guilty or not. If the suspect is found to be innocent, a rare occurrence, then they are usually remained for deprogramming and then released. In the far more likely chance that they are found to be guilty, then they will face swift and summary punishment for their crimes. Those punishments vary harshly based on the particulars of the crimes committed, as well as the individual responsible. Relatively minor infringements, such as possessing alien media or keeping an alien alt-mode are punished through public confessions, purification rituals and reformatting, demotion, forced labor and, in extreme cases, loss of identity. In more severe cases, the suspect will be publicly executed for his crimes. However, in many cases, the suspect is simply 'disappeared', and rendered for Recycling. The mandate of the Decepticon Secret Police also includes preventing Autobot infiltration of the Empire and attempts to subvert their citizens. However, the bulk of its mechanoid power and activities seem to be devoted more to the compliance of its own people. History While the modern version of the Decepticon Secret Police was created by the New Decepticon Empire, it has its ancestry in a far older organisation. The first iteration of the organization was created by Megatron in the aftermath of the first Decepticon uprising in order to "protect the ideological purity" of his revolution. While outwardly aimed at eliminating Senate and later Autobot spies and informants, the organisation was also used to discretely deal with those Decepticons who questioned Megatron's motives, goals or even his sanity. Initially, the group was very small, but as the Decepticon movement gained power, it grew in both size and influence. Following Megatron's disappearance, the surviving Decepticon leaders chose to quietly dismantle the organisation, feeling that they had no need to this monster that Megatron had created. As such, the concept lay dead for millennia as the Decepticon empire grew and spread out across the cosmos. While the Decepticons did maintain a distinct security apparatus, it was more focused on intelligence gathering and understanding their enemies then spying on their own people. The events that lead to the collapse of the Decepticon Empire and the rise of its replacement, however, necessitated a change in their thinking. The Edicts of Decepticon Purity were a key foundation stone of the empire, and, as such, it was vital that they be enforced. And so, with the backing of his inner circle, Emperor Dezarus ordered the (re)creation of the Decepticon Secret Police in order to protect the morality and purity of the Decepticon race. He appointed Kryptik as its leader, knowing that the spy was well-suited to the task, and loyal to the Empire as a whole rather then simply his own agenda. Armed with this mandate, Kryptik began construction of his new organisation. He recruited individuals that he knew would be capable spies, as well as those that he felt he could trust. Each new recruit was thoroughly vetted in order to ensure that his faith was not misplaced and to discover any secrets that they might be hiding. Once those leaders were in place (And a couple of candidates had been purged for the good of the empire), the apparatus of the organisation was formed, building a network of spies, informants, listening posts, recording devices and so on in order to properly monitor the Decepticon populace. Membership The Decepticon Secret Police maintains a web of agents and informants at all levels of Decepticon society. They have agents placed in key administrative positions where they can monitor the activities of the Empire’s leadership and its citizenry, and through them, their activities. In many cases, the Decepticon Secret Police’s informants are simply regular Decepticons who have no actual interaction with the rest of the organisation, and merely monitor their compatriots and make regular reports. In addition to its informants, the Decepticon Secret Police maintain enforcement teams for the apprehension of particularly dangerous suspects. They are also used when the DSP want to make a statement and very publicly apprehend a target. Despite their military nature, the enforcement teams are kept entirely separate from the rest of the Decepticon military. The leader of the DSP is Kryptik. Other members of the DSP include: * Barricade * Breakdown * Mindwipe * Ravage Category:New Decepticon Empire Category:Organizations